


The City is Flying...

by WinJennster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, hunterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too much.<br/>The noise, the carnage, the groaning of the buildings as the largest chunk of Sokovia left terra firma.<br/>He didn’t know where Sam was.<br/>He didn’t know where Clint was.<br/>His palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding, and he was sure he was about to lose his Quinjet inflight lunch.<br/>“I did not sign up for this,” Dean Winchester said, to no one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City is Flying...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/gifts).



> Basically, I tossed the Winchesters into Age of Ultron. This is my version of Clint giving that speech to Dean instead of Wanda. And yeah, it's my version of the speech too.  
> What?  
> I do what I want.

It was too much.

The noise, the carnage, the groaning of the buildings as the largest chunk of Sokovia left terra firma.

He didn’t know where Sam was.

He didn’t know where Clint was.

His palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding, and he was sure he was about to lose his Quinjet inflight lunch.

“I did not sign up for this,” Dean Winchester said, to no one in particular.

Another of Ultron’s ugly ass roboclones popped up out of nowhere, and Dean fired off a blast from the miniature plasma cannons Stark had slapped on his wrists. He had to admit, those things were cool.

Overhead, things were exploding in the air. A bright flash of lightning breezed over his head, followed by the long haired wonder that was his newly Asgardian supercharged brother.

Yup. Sam had picked up the damn hammer.

And Dean had thought their lives were bizarre before teaming up with SHIELD and Stark and all these other people - a blast hit entirely too close had him feeling pretty nostalgic about the old days.

Ugly fear rushed up inside him, triggering his fight or flight instinct - and he chose flight. Dean ran. Ran like he hadn’t since Zachariah shoved his ass into 2014 and the damn Croats were trying to make him lunch.

More explosions detonated behind him, rubble falling around him. A large chunk of building nearly took off Dean’s head, and the fear turned into a full blown panic. He needed cover, and he needed it now.

A slightly ajar door caught his eye, and he dove in as the street exploded outside. Dean dashed across the room, diving behind a battered couch.

Hands shaking, he released the clamps on the plasma cannons, letting them fall to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Dean drew the line at letting tears fall.

He didn’t know how long he’d sat there, alone in the dust and darkness, muffled explosions occasionally rocking the ground below him.

He wanted Clint. He needed to know he was alive.

“Dean?”

Startled, Dean muttered “speak of the devil.”

“Are you in here?”

“How’d you find me?” Dean poked his head around the corner of the couch.

Clint’s eyes widened. He crossed the room quickly, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no, I don’t - I don’t think so. Are you?”

“No.”

“Sammy?”

“Up in the sky using Mjolnir like he was born to.”

“What about regular Thor?”

“He’s ok. He’s down, but he’s ok.” Clint grinned. “Regular Thor?”

“Yeah.” Dean felt his heart slow a bit, the security of Clint’s arms around him calming him immensely. “How did you find me?” he asked again.

“Stark put a tracker on the cannons. He was concerned when they stopped moving.”

“Oh.”

They were quiet for a bit. Dean could practically feel Clint building up to asking him something big.

“So um, if you don’t mind me asking - why are you in here, if you’re not hurt?”

“You’ll laugh.”

Cupping Dean’s chin, Clint tilted his face up, staring into Dean’s eyes. “No, I won’t. Wouldn’t ever.”

“I’m scared,” Dean whispered. “It’s too much.”

“You faced Lucifer himself head on. You helped with the Chitauri invasion.”

“I know. But these things - they don’t stop coming. They don’t stop. And I can’t - I’m not -” Dean hung his head in shame. “I don’t have superpowers. I’m not anything special. I’m not an Avenger,” he muttered.

Clint stood and crossed the room, looking out through a bullet hole in the plaster. “Hey, I get it. I mean, hell, the city is flying. That’s just weird. There’s killer robots out there and I’ve got a bow and arrow. I don’t have the damn hammer. Your brother picked it up. Thor dropped it and Sam picked it up. That’s just - well, that’s just weird. At least he has the hair for it, am I right?”

Dean chuckled.

“See? Made you laugh at least.” Spying something through his bullet hole, Clint loaded an arrow and let it fly. “Yeah, it’s weird. Here’s the thing, though. I want to go home. I want to see my kids again. In order to do that, we have to win. Or there won’t be home, not for any of us. So I’m gonna keep fighting. The city is flying and I’m going to keep fighting. If you can’t join me, that’s fine. We’ll come back and get you. Stay here and keep your head down. If you have to leave, take the cannon so we can find you. But I’m going.” He knelt in front of Dean again, his expression more serious than he’d ever seen. “Dean - I know this wasn’t what you and Sam signed on for when you agreed to work for SHIELD - and I know you’re not an Avenger - but I’m telling you right now, you walk through that door,” he pointed behind him, “you’re an Avenger.”

Leaning forward, Clint kissed Dean’s forehead. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later, one way or the other.” He turned to leave.

“Wait,” Dean said softly.

Clint turned back.

“I’m scared. Scared shitless, actually.” He pulled himself to his feet, reaching down to pick up one of the cannons. “But Stark gave me these -” he snapped the right one into place, reaching down for the other, “and they kick ass. They’re awesome.” The left one closed around his wrist with a click. “And it would be a damn shame to waste such pretty toys.” Dean grinned at Clint. “And I did promise Charlie I’d introduce her to Kate Bishop. And you haven’t finished that goddamn sun porch yet.”

“No, I haven’t. That’s a pretty huge thing.”

“And the dining room.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “ _You_  started the dining room.”

“And I want to see our kids again.”

“Definitely.”

“And my sweet ass car.”

“Yup.”

“And tease Sam for being stand-in Thor.”

“Absolutely.”

“And tease Thor for losing his fucking hammer.”

“That has to be done.”

“Yeah.”

They stared across the room at each other, the air between them thick with love and emotion. Clint crossed the floor and wrapped Dean in his arms, bringing their mouths together.

“I love you,” Clint whispered, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, too. I’m glad I married you.”

“I’m glad you said yes. Had me worried, you little shit.”

“Nah, you had it in the bag. I’ve had it bad for you since that whole thing in Cleveland.”

Clint laughed. “Ever tell Sam about that?”

“Hell no!”

They stood for a moment more, until another violent explosion rattled the entire building, the rafters above them groaning.

“Time to go!”

“You said it.” Clint took his hand and dragged him through the door just as the building collapsed around them.

Bursting in the fray, they stood back to back, taking out every robot that came their way, no fear, just fire and fight and determination.

They were Avengers, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you've suffered through this, go read Cakeisnotpie's HunterHawk series. You can thank me later.


End file.
